Given Enough Time
by BukkakeNoJutsu
Summary: Having lost a precious person to the Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto plans to take them down, but how?


Given Enough Time

By: BukkakeNoJutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, which is why I write in my spare time for free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During his two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya the Toad Hermit, Uzumaki Naruto loudly questioned his sensei's teaching methods numerous times.

The older ninja's preferred method of teaching mostly involved showing the blonde teenager the basics of whatever discipline he chose to impart, after which he would promptly disappear with the boy's wallet, and then pursue his vices of both alcohol and women.

After sleeping off his night of debauchery and the ensuing hangover, the white-haired man would check on the boy's largely creative, and occasionally brilliant developments.

Such was the life of the semi-famous poon-hound, and his spunky sidekick.

There was only one single exception to the rule.

When it came to fuinjutsu or the art of making seals, Jiraiya was an uncharacteristically harsh taskmaster. It seemed as if for all the times that Jiraiya left Naruto to his own devices, he was trying to make up for with his instruction of sealcraft.

One day when even Naruto had gotten sick of the pressure and the attention, he paused in mid-brushstroke, snapping his brush in a tightened grip and berated his sensei.

"Why the hell are we spending so much time on this, Ero-Sennin? I can't fight Sasuke or the Akatsuki with ink and paper. Teach me some ninjutsu already!"

Jiraiya whapped the back of his mouthy student's head.

" You goddamn fool. What do you think made the Yondaime legendary? Fuinjutsu. What do you think saved our village from complete destruction at the hands of the Kyuubi, and later Orochimaru? Fuinjutsu."

The older man sighed, rubbing at his face in tiredness.

"I know this shit is tedious and demanding, but, one day, it could mean the difference between life and death for you and your precious people. Just remember one thing, brat. If given enough time, you just might be able to manage the impossible with seals."

Humbled once again, Naruto continued to learn without complaint afterwards, gaining a basic proficiency with seals, but not really excelling. The sheer concentration needed, the careful prepwork, and slowness and stillness of the art were not that well suited to the blonde's temperament.

Still, Naruto made some strides and had even managed to surprise Jiraiya, by once sealing a perfect textbook example of a rasengan into an ordinary piece of paper, making an A-ranked variant of a normal explosive tag.

When Naruto had returned to Konohagakure, his studies in fuinjutsu were sent to the wayside as he focused on completing the rasengan.

For all his hard work, the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken was an extremely deadly and dangerous, albeit imperfect, weapon to wield. The technique had proven itself in battle and had taken out an Akatsuki member with single shot, but the instability of the jutsu took an exacting toll, crippling Naruto's right arm for weeks afterwards. Uzumaki Naruto sought to improve his technique like a man possessed.

Despite his fondness for flashy ninjutsu, Naruto was once again reminded of the effectiveness of fuinjutsu when Jiraiya had later managed the impossible.

The crafty sage successfully fended off two Akatsuki members at the same time, a pierced man and an unnamed woman, to save the life of his apprentice who had been taken out of commission by an insidious poisoning. The old man had summoned some scrolls that Naruto had never seen before and permanently altered the landscape with some hideously destructive jutsus..

Jiraiya pulled out all the stops, desperate enough to summon Gamabunta, and even pulled out a single three-sided kunai bearing a seal tag that he used to move faster than the blonde teenager had ever thought possible.

Jiraiya had managed to drive away the two vicious nins all the while protecting his troublesome apprentice, but not without great cost.

When Naruto finally managed to regain some semblance of mobility, he hobbled over to a wounded Jiraiya's side.

The old man was bleeding profusely from a nasty-looking chest wound, and fluttering in and out on the edge of consciousness.

Even though poisoned and bearing the older man's weight, Uzumaki Naruto made record time as he approached Konoha, screaming for the help of a medic-nin.

Things moved by in a flash for Naruto.

He could remember watching Tsunade desperately, and futilely try to prevent the inevitable.

He could remember the white-haired man take his last shuddering breath.

He could remember the sobbing blonde Hokage kissing Jiraiya's forehead, admitting her feelings much too late.

He could remember Tsunade's confession to Jiraiya being the most painful thing to witness.

He could remember the world turning red…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke in a clearing in what had once been lush forest. Now, due to his grief, it was now largely kindling.

Mercifully enough, he had been undisturbed during his berserk rage.

Words failed Uzumaki Naruto.

Akatsuki.

They hunted down jinchuuriki like animals.

They had killed Gaara, and Chiyo-obasan sacrificed her life to bring him back.

They killed Asuma-sensei, and they harbored the man who had slaughtered Sasuke's entire family.

Family.

At this moment, Naruto understood Sasuke's motivations perfectly.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were part of Naruto's family.

They killed Jiraiya, and wounded the woman he considered his grandmother by reopening old wounds.

No, Naruto would not merely kill the Akatsuki members.

He would annihilate any trace of them and their supporters off the face of the fucking earth.

All he had to do was figure out how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hokage wisely confined Naruto to the village, knowing all too well that the blonde would run off at any opportunity to take on the Akatsuki because of Jiraiya's death. She even extracted a promise from the genin, insuring that he would not leave the village without her blessing.

Naruto sat in his apartment trying to work out the logistics of taking on a group of S-rank missing nin, capable of taking down jinchuuriki like himself.

A single Akatsuki member like Uchiha Itachi, he could not take one-on-one. Itachi was too proficient at genjutsu, and too skilled. He also had the Mangekyo Sharingan on his side. Even with the ideal team, the best Naruto could manage would be a standstill before the missing-nin would cut his losses and escape as he always did.

Naruto didn't want a team or a squad. The blonde haired teen needed an army to insure that the bastards could not get away.

Naruto could create an army, but the kage bunshin technique would nearly be useless against someone of Itachi's caliber.

The only improvement Naruto made to the Kage Bunshin technique during his training trip was that he could create a variant that, if he focused just right, could create a clone capable of absorbing a few more hits. The only other difference between the normal type and the variation of the kage bunshin was that, upon dispelling, it would disappear with a flash of visible chakra instead of a poof of smoke.

Naruto grabbed a small package containing items that belonged to the Toad Hermit off his table and chucked at a wall in anger. The package broke open revealing ink and brushes and paper, the tools the old pervert used to instruct him in the art of seals.

Naruto froze in recognition, and then remembrance. He gingerly gathered up tools he had inherited from Jiraiya.

Uzumaki Naruto stared at tools in his hands for a long time.

An absolutely crazy plan was starting to form in his head that he knew that Jiraiya would approve of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Naruto over a solid month to stockpile all the necessary supplies. Now his wallet gama-chan looked to be on the edge of starvation. Uzumaki Naruto had thrown everything into his plan. He cashed in the bounty he received for defeating Kakuzu, and had even accompanied the Hokage to a few casinos to scrounge up the necessary funds.

Tsunade was the only person he revealed his entire plans to, causing her to chuckle for a few good minutes at his audacity.

With a cheeky grin, Uzumaki Naruto stated, "What do you think, obachan?."

Tsunade drew the genin into a hug with a sad smile.

"Jiraiya would definitely approve, brat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Land of the Hidden Rain, the one-eyed leader of the Akatsuki was almost giddy. Uzumaki Naruto had come alone, albeit with an army of kage bunshin, to confront them.

He had long received reports of the hotheadedness of the kyuubi jinchuuriki, but this was like a dream come true. The blonde's actions were laughably predictable.

Now, they would finally be able to see culmination of years of hard work.

The man in the orange swirl mask summoned all of the remaining Akatsuki members to capture Uzumaki Naruto.

They would tear the nine-tailed fox from the boy's body and claim its power as their own,

After all, the boy couldn't possibly hope to win against half a dozen of the most dangerous shinobi alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All they had to do was subdue the real jinchuuriki among the sea of clones, and deal with the minor annoyance of his trademark technique.

All the data the Akatsuki members had gathered indicated that Uzumaki Naruto was primarily a close-range frontline fighter. He would most assuredly be controlling his clones and leading a futile attack.

It was such a foolish proposition and would amount to nothing but failure and a tremendous waste of chakra.

The surviving members of the Akatsuki knew immediately something was terribly wrong when one of them dispelled the first clone of Uzumaki.

Zetsu grabbed the first kage bunshin of many with summoned vines and squeezed. The clone cried out in pain before dispelling.

It did not dispel with a poof of smoke, or simply a flash of light, but was enveloped by a ball of fire 20 feet across, consuming the plant-like man as well as few other nearby clones transforming them into similar balls of fire.

More kage bunshin descended upon the other five Akatsuki members, now flinging kunai or jutsus.

A clone burst out of the ground at Tobi's right side exploding, concussing, and sending the masked man flying into another clone who quickly transformed into a ball of fire.

The process repeated itself, until the Akatsuki leader, charred and missing extremities, was latched upon by a clone who dispersed not into a ball of fire, but into an unleashed fuuton: rasenshuriken, turning the mysterious man into hash.

Hoshigaki Kisame found out Samehada, while adept at eating chakra, did little to defend against an almost stupid amount of explosions.

Every time a clone would detonate, its brethren would gain that clone's memories so they coordinated with frightening ease.

The three remaining Akatsuki members were surrounded.

They had to find and kill the real Uzumaki Naruto to halt his attack, long-term plans be damned.

More clones emerged from the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the past few weeks, Naruto had spent a foolishly large amount of money purchasing explosive tags anywhere he could find them. He called in favors from the Kazekage, Hokage, and others to gather what supplies of ink, paper, and soldier pills that he could.

Looking at Jiraiya's old sealing tools gave him an idea. He went to an unoccupied training ground and attached an explosive tag to his bunshin variant. The flash of chakra it left behind was just enough to ignite the explosive. The clone acted perfectly as a detonator.

He began to experiment.

Naruto had sealed a regular rasengan into a paper tag before so it was simply a matter of trial and error before he also succeeded in sealing his still imperfect version of a perfect rasengan.

Despite the usage of many clones, the process of sealing a futon: rasenshuriken into a paper tag was a difficult and time-consuming, but it negated the cumbersome amount of time needed to form and utilize the technique. A clone could home in an enemy and then unleash its deadly payload instantly.

Naruto planned to use a mass of explosively armed bunshin to soften up his enemies before annihilating any survivors with clones carrying futon: rasenshuriken tags.

Back during his first chuunin exam, Uzumaki Naruto made over 2,000 normal kage bunshin in his battle against Gaara. He would not start to skimp now.

The whiskered teen knew that he could not take on someone of Itachi's caliber single-handedly, and the prospects were still doubtful if he had a full team to back him up.

He needed to cheat, and cheat badly.

S-rank or not, an army of smart giant-fiery-explosions-to-be were disorienting and deadly, even more so with backed up by walking uber-rasengan timebombs. To Naruto, there was now no such thing as overkill when it came to protecting his precious people.

Uzumaki Naruto's plan was unwieldy, crude, and required an ungodly amount of money, chakra, and time…

…but at least it fucking worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konohagakure far from the current difficulties plaguing the last of the Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto was in good spirits for the first time in weeks, and was enjoying a leisurely meal at Ichiraku's. Every now and then, he would cackle madly to himself as if thinking of some hilarious inside joke.

The blond boy would simply say " Boom," and then collapse into fits of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the story of the Akatsuki Massacre circulated the elemental countries, the legend of Uzumaki Naruto the One Man Army was born.

Once again, foreign shinobi would flee at the sight of a certain young blonde man from Konoha, portrayed in numerous bingo books as quite possibly the most lethal genin in history.

The late toad summoner Jiraiya would certainly approve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

C&C welcome.


End file.
